A video delivery service may insert advertisements (ads) in content that is delivered to users in different locations. One method of inserting the ads into the content is to break up the content with ad breaks and insert video ads in the ad breaks. The ad breaks may be full-screen ads that include the advertiser content. These full-screen ads may be expensive to produce, however. Additionally, the ad breaks may disrupt the viewing experience for the user by interrupting the viewing of the video content, such as the show or movie being watched.
The users that are viewing the video are located in different locations. Sending the same ad to all the users may not show each user the most relevant ad possible. For example, some ads may be more relevant to users in a first location than to users in a second location. However, the advertisers may not have a choice as to who is offered the advertisement. Further, by only providing advertisements to all users, some regional advertisers may not want to advertise on the video delivery service because their ad may not be relevant to large portions of the video delivery service's users.